


舌尖口快

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 崔胜澈脸完全红了，想到李知勋那张嘴就能联想到一会儿又要发生什么。
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 勋澈
Series: 小兔组合拳 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857598
Kudos: 11





	舌尖口快

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈/林芳瞎写的/我流pwp

舌尖口快

李知勋拿着扫把将工作室一地的木屑扫进角落的麻袋里，崔胜澈出来的时候他正拿着一把刷子清理木雕上的碎屑。

期末期，不同于早就交了作品的李知勋，崔胜澈期中的时候拿东西参加了比赛，加上他又李知勋大两个年级，正是最忙的大四，干脆就住在工作室。

李知勋这两个月就动不动见他从两个人一起住的出租屋里往工作室带东西，先是多余一套的洗漱用品、床上三件套然后是电脑、游戏机，甚至还把每天早上打蛋白粉的料理机带过去一个。

家里的东西很多，放眼望过去好像还是两个人在住的样子，但崔胜澈已经大半个月没有回来了。李知勋今天早上出门前在那人常用的书桌上抹了一手灰，突然想起来崔胜澈光着上半身趴在桌子上的样子。

他虽然每天都一早起来带着早点去工作室找崔胜澈，但是两个人见面的时间还是不多。

高中的时候他和崔胜澈就在一起了，两个人考到同一个大学纯属努力加缘分，别人总说他们两个人是灵魂伴侣前世夫妻，哪怕是无聊的时候坐在一起，也会哼起同一首歌，本来话就不多，时间长了就更少。

时间会催生的东西不仅仅有依赖和想念，还有那些无处抒发的埋怨。

所以崔胜澈穿着睡衣——在家里他总是裸睡，在工作室害怕有别人来所以穿着成套的棉质睡衣，深蓝色，袖口是被李知勋画了些乱七八糟的纹样，中外古现代随意掺着。他穿着睡衣从后面抱住李知勋，长出来一点胡茬的下巴抵在对方的肩膀上：“李知勋……”他用带着鼻音的嗓子喊他，用锻炼良好的胸部蹭李知勋的背，撒娇，两只手环上李知勋的胯。

“睡得怎么样？”李知勋问他，用食指扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，说话的时候手上的动作没停，认认真真把崔胜澈刻的他，至少目前是李知勋的模样，脸上残留的木屑清理干净。

崔胜澈仍然闭着眼睛，两只手不安分地在李知勋皮带上面画圈打转。

“不怎么样。”

他说。

“没睡下去很久，做梦总是有你。”

李知勋出门的时候洗了澡，崔胜澈把家里他最喜欢的那瓶花香调沐浴露也带走了，他现在用的是买一送一给的茶香调，但是有一股须后水的味道。

“喜欢。”

“喜欢什么？”

李知勋发现崔胜澈在作品的眼角处挖了个痣，他这才可以确定这完全是自己。

“味道。”

李知勋把刷子放到一边的桌子上，双手腾空之后伸到脑袋后面揉崔胜澈的头顶：“那要不要和我换。”

崔胜澈摇头，毛毛的发丝蹭在细嫩的脖子肌肤上：“不要，这个味道就要在知勋身上才好。”

李知勋转过身用双手抱住崔胜澈，这就使得崔胜澈的双手从胯下移到李知勋的屁股上。

“知勋抱起来好软。”崔胜澈觉得怀里的人抱起来像还没睡醒的猫，拥抱的时候又不怎么使力，紧倚着他。

他的脸都埋在崔胜澈胸前，说话的声音被捂住，听起来有些失真：“哥，太紧了……”崔胜澈只好把他松开些，等李知勋有了呼吸的空隙才又继续说，“哥好久没有回家了。”

崔胜澈松开手在两个人中间推开一段距离：“能感觉到，知勋在生气。”

“有那么明显么？”李知勋反问，说是生气却在笑，“真的不是事后诸葛亮吗？”

崔胜澈较真，好看的眉毛绞起来：“怎么这么说。”紧接着开始细数李知勋不高兴的表现：“前两天我们在三教门口偶遇，你没有给我打招呼，就挥了挥手，昨天晚上打电话的时候明明游戏还在线你却说要睡了，今天早上也是……”

他侧过去打开李知勋打包早餐的塑料袋：“你只在楼下早餐店里带了你最不喜欢吃但我喜欢吃的枣糕。”说完就要笑李知勋，“就这样你还要说没生气呢。”

李知勋被戳中肋骨，半恼半怒地想要用力捏自己手中崔胜澈的屁股，却被对方躲开了。狡猾地趁对方更生气前吻住他，崔胜澈刚刚刷了牙，嘴巴里有清新的柠檬香气，混着薄荷味道，温度却很高，嘴唇舌头也湿滑的。

接吻的时候总是很认真，崔胜澈用力地捧住李知勋的脸，好看的双眼微闭，来回没两下就动情地用鼻子闷哼出声：“知勋，唔……舌头，舌头再伸出来一点。”

李知勋的初吻是跟崔胜澈，也是崔胜澈从头一点点教他接吻的。高三最后冲刺文化课的时候李知勋翘了体育课去敲崔胜澈他们班级后门的玻璃窗，崔胜澈借口上厕所跑出来找他，两个人躲在教学楼没有监控的角落，空调外机就在两个人的头顶，巨大的气流声把崔胜澈的呻吟全都掩盖住。

李知勋更用力地吸住崔胜澈的嘴巴，舌头钻进去更多，勾住对方的舌头往自己嘴巴里带，起初两个人还是在他嘴里交换嘴巴里的津液，这一下就被李知勋掌握了主动权，攻势又急又猛，崔胜澈没一会儿就觉得呼吸变得困难，在李知勋嘴巴里做又恋恋不舍地嘬了几口，才退出来，喘着气用额头顶住李知勋，却只敢呼气，不敢继续动作了。

李知勋也察觉到崔胜澈的踌躇，别说崔胜澈察觉出他的不开心神奇，他也能很清晰地感知到崔胜澈的情绪。

哥在害怕什么这样的话现在是问不出来，李知勋可是有一套对付崔胜澈的办法。拥着对方又踉跄倒回工作室后面的小卧室里，床很小，两面都抵在墙上，灯光不好，只有微弱的壁灯灯光，橘黄色的染在崔胜澈身上。李知勋慢条斯理地解开崔胜澈的睡衣，期间他一直安分地躺在床上任由对方把自己扒开，一边脱一边吻他。

上衣完全褪掉了，崔胜澈的皮肤既光洁又白，像散发着诱人味道的果实。

李知勋把殷红的乳头咬进嘴里，连乳晕都用舌头卷着，不轻不重地咬了两口，崔胜澈紧赶慢赶往他嘴里送。性器也抬了头，本来早上就是容易兴奋的时候，这会儿更是硬顶着李知勋的小腹。

“知勋，嗯……啊……另一边也吃，另一边也吃一下。”

李知勋挺起身子来，舔湿了嘴唇含住另一边，伸手捏住自己刚刚含过的部位，一面舔一面把崔胜澈的胸脯往中间拢。

“又，又不是女人，这样拢也不会有东西的，”崔胜澈被玩得来劲儿了就手脚并用环住了李知勋的腰背，“嗯……好舒服，继续舔……”

“哥明明就有。”

李知勋在胸前轻轻拢出一道浅浅的沟壑，崔胜澈低头看见，微微脸红，还结巴着狡辩：“那，那是……”

被对方完全放在了床上，崔胜澈感觉胸部被玩的非常舒服，闭着眼睛在床上胡乱扭了一会儿后感觉李知勋短暂离开了一阵子，再欺上来的时候已经完全脱光。调转了方向，两个人的姿势互相反着，小腹就直对着彼此的脸。

“哥也舔舔我的。”李知勋说完之后没有等，顺着崔胜澈小腹上的线条往下去舔浓密的耻毛，舌头移开之后途径的皮肤上会觉得一些凉。崔胜澈为了不叫对方难受尽力克制住想要弓起背的欲望，用同样的方式舔弄李知勋的胯下——上次无聊在家掷骰子，李知勋要连续剃毛两个月，这会儿下腹非常光滑。崔胜澈在肚脐舔了好一会儿，没有耐心很快就把李知勋的阴茎含进嘴里。

可是李知勋还没有舔他的，舌头只是慢悠悠地在性器周围的大腿根部吸吮，嘴巴环成一个圈用力，留下两三个偏紫红色的吻痕。崔胜澈为了不习惯性夹住李知勋的脑袋，两条腿用力崩的笔直：“知勋，想要。”

“那哥不如说说在犹豫什么，自从我进来，今天就一直畏手畏脚的。难道只是因为我生气了吗？哥不是这样的人。”

崔胜澈嘴硬：“哪里……哪里有？”

“不是都不敢做么？现在都硬成这样，蹭在我的脸上也不敢往我嘴上蹭？”李知勋还没舔上崔胜澈的阴茎，“哥不是很会耍赖吗，现在是为什么呢？”

崔胜澈被惹得难耐了，听了李知勋的话一点点往对方嘴巴上凑：“嗯……知勋……是，是因为看到知勋的时候，会觉得心虚。”

“为什么心虚？”李知勋专门惹他难耐，只浅浅舔弄顶端小口，“哥做了什么错事吗？”

崔胜澈已经把李知勋的性器完全吃进嘴里，两只手交替把玩李知勋的阴囊，时不时就使劲往下吞给对方一记深喉，激得眼泪都冒出来，没有余裕把脸擦干净，只是卖力吞吐嘴巴里的东西，得空才回答：“因为……因为太久没回家……”

李知勋一滞，吞了半根，来回舔湿了握在手里撸动：“哥为什么这么说？”

“知勋明明就是想要人陪的孩子，”崔胜澈也学他一样，用掌心刺激对方的龟头，“不是也不愿意跟我讲吗？明明都能被我察觉出来。”

他们俩为什么总在脱光衣服的时候才能坦诚相对呢，非要像这样你的鸡巴堵着我的嘴的时候才愿意放下那二两在他们之间靠无意义的自尊心和推拉的欲望。

“哥是因为这个，这两天就算不忙了也不回家吗？”

“不想和你吵架……嗯……嗯啊……不要突然伸到后面去。”

“哥不想做爱么？”李知勋三根手指直接捅到底，运气很好，隔几天没做也能很快找到崔胜澈的敏感点，那人的身体一下软了，说不出话只好用嘴上的功夫反馈自己的感受，又给了李知勋两个深喉。

李知勋前液的味道很腥，崔胜澈不在家他都没有自慰，比起想不想倒不如说一开始就没有那需求。崔胜澈觉得黏腻又泛着咸味的液体停留在喉咙，拼尽全力吞下以应付更多的。

换了体位，他们两个人终于又脸对着脸，重新开始接吻之后崔胜澈咬着李知勋的下唇说抱怨：“我这哪里胆小。”

“哥原本就优柔寡断。”

“在知勋面前已经放下很多了。”

“不能在我的面前……不能在我的面前放下更多吗？”

李知勋扶着分身捅进去，崔胜澈意识不清的时候他一直在提问：“想完完全全成为哥的恋人，而不总是弟弟……胜澈啊……”

说平语让崔胜澈更加兴奋，李知勋感觉到自己只进去一半的东西也被吸得更紧，就没有再说过敬语，一直叫胜澈。

他很快抵到最底，阴茎把一层层软肉推开，穴口处的褶皱被完全撑平。

“知勋啊，知勋……”崔胜澈也没有用平语，声音微弱地用女性语气喊了两句哥哥。李知勋听了就打了几下臀部，骂着脏话让崔胜澈屁股用力。

“哥哥，哥哥！”崔胜澈的呻吟拐着弯地钻进李知勋耳朵里，只激得更加猛烈的操干，“哥哥多疼爱我，多疼疼胜澈。”

“是谁在操胜澈？胜澈屁股里吃着谁的东西？”

“哥哥的！胜澈嘴巴里是哥哥的东西……哥哥的，好大，好爽……”

崔胜澈嘴巴里的骚话浪的没边儿了，后面听得李知勋也脸红，闷着头用力干到深处。

工作室的安全套用完了，李知勋内射前说等下再帮他舔出来。

崔胜澈脸完全红了，想到李知勋那张嘴就能联想到一会儿又要发生什么。

“哥想被我舔么？刚刚不是很抗拒，明明就是很喜欢嘛……哥真的好坏啊，还什么都不愿意说，明明就有那么多想法。”

“嗯……一会儿叫知勋舔，知勋可以随便舔……嗯，要高潮了……又要丢了……嗯！”

又要折腾一早上，自己这作业是做不完了。

崔胜澈迷迷糊糊地想。

END.


End file.
